


To Be The Best

by TimeTravelAddict



Series: The Parents Live In This One [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before Bruce was Batman, Boarding School, Gen, Thomas and Martha Wayne are Alive, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Bruce want to go to school in Europe so he can train to be Batman.You don't have to read the other parts but it recommended.





	To Be The Best

**Author's Note:**

> super quick mention of rape. You could blink and miss it.

Bruce was 14 when he sat at the dining table. He couldn’t touch his meal because he was too nervous about what he was about to ask. He knew how his mother was going to react, and he knew Alfred thought it was a fine idea. And he wasn’t worried about what his father would say.

It was his mother he was worried about. She was extremely over protective and loved him very much. Sometimes it felt like she could suffocate him with love. But she was his mother after all and just wanted the best for him.

He was tapping his fingers on the table, his untouched mean in front of him.

“Bruce,” He father began. “you’re going to put a hole in the table if you keep doing that. What’s wrong?”

The young teen raised his brows. “Who said something was wrong?”

“ _I_ did.” His father said in a firm voice. “What’s on your mind, Chum?”

“Is it your grades?” Martha said guessing, then she smiled. “A girl?”

A faint blush went over his cheeks and he raked a hand though his dark hair. “No, but it has to do with school.”

Martha put his fork down and leaned closer to her son. “What is it? Are you not passing a class? Your grades are very good, though, your biology does need some work.”

“No body is good at biology Hon.” Thomas joked, and Martha laughed.  

“Now what is it Bruce?” Martha asked turning her attention back to the youngest member of their family. Martha had tired to have another child, a girl. But found that her body just couldn’t handle it, so she had to be content with just Bruce.

“I would like to go to a boarding school is Europe.” He said bravely. In reality he would be going to school, _and_ then going to train with the best trainers in the world. He would only come back when necessary so his parents wouldn’t be worried.

He had asked Alfred to teach him to fight, but Alfred only knew so much. And if he wanted to help Gotham, to protect it, he was going to have to be better than average. He was going to have to be the best, and if that meant traveling with his parents only knowing half of it, he was fine with that.

He studied his mother’s face closely. He saw as the color in her cheeks left, and her normal smile turned into a frown. “E-Europe? You want to leave us for a school thousands of miles away?”

“I wouldn’t be leaving.” Bruce told her. “I only have three more years of school, and I would come back for breaks.”

“Is this what you want?” Thomas asked.

“No!” His mother said. She gave Bruce a sharp look. “I don’t want you leaving.” Her face softened. “You’re my little boy, Brucei.”

“I would write every day.” Bruce said in his defense. “And the education is better than Gotham Academy. It’s the best school in the world mom.”

Martha was about to say something else, when Thomas cut her off. “Let’s eat, and we’ll talk about it later.”

Bruce let out a breath of air.

…

It was half way through ninth grade when they had made the arrangement for him to go to Europe. His father had liked the idea, even though he would miss his son. He knew that the education was better and thought it would be a good idea for the young teen to live in a new culture.

Martha still didn’t like the idea, but she had realized that she could fly down and see him whenever she liked.

Now he was packing his last suite case with the help of Alfred. “Are you sure you want you be doing this Master Bruce?” The butler asked while folding a dress shirt.

“Yes Alfred.” Bruce said folding his pants. “I need to do this.”

“And you are aware of what you are signing up for?” Alfred kept pushing.

“I want to be the best. I want to learn everything there is to learn.” Bruce said sharper than normal. “I don’t care if it means I get hurt in the process.”

“And what of your parents?” The older man asked. “You don’t think you should inform them of you quest to be the impossible?”

Bruce glared at the butler, then he shook his head. “No. If they knew that would only try and stop me.” They would say he was crazy, that he wasn’t normal.

“And what if—”

Bruce slammed his hand against the head board of the bed. It made a loud noise when it hit the wall. “Why do you keep questioning me Alfred? I _need_ this.”

He had already gone out in Gotham and fought a few people. A few bad people, horrible people. All four times he had gotten hurt in the process. Broke his nose the first time. A few ribs the next. He had had a bad concussion before too. And he even got stabbed once too. The last one was hard, but necessary to hide form his parents.

But it was worth it. Because the first time he stopped a teenage boy from getting raped. The next time he stopped a robbery, much like his own. Then he managed to track down the dealer that he been giving out a new, horrible, drug that was over dosing people faster than ever. And the last time the stopped this serial killer that had killed in places like Star, Central, and had made his way to Gotham He found that he was good at the detective stuff, and the fighting.

But with the way Gotham was he needed to be better. He needs to get his body to the max. If he would just train and learn to master the skills he knew he could do it.

_He could be the best._

_He had to be the best._

If he was the best less people would get hurt. More people would be happy, and Gotham wouldn’t be that place poor people were stuck in.

“What you are suggesting Master Bruce is going above and beyond the law.” Alfred told him sternly. “You want to be a vigilantly and stop very dangerous and down right scary people. I think it makes you a ninny.”

He rolled his eyes. If he was younger, and more child-like he would have laugh. “A ninny? Really Alfred?” Bruce said without so much as a laugh and removed his hand from the head bored. Bruce looked back at the wall and noticed that the wall now had a hole in it.

The butler gave him a small, sad smile. “Yes, Master Bruce, a ninny.”

Bruce grabbed another one of his dress pants and stared folding.

He was going to do what he set out to do.

He was going to be the best the world had ever seen.


End file.
